


I remember you Winchester

by AlexTheShipper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, M/M, Mostly porn, Smut, Top Cas, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2381249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheShipper/pseuds/AlexTheShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt (This smut w/ plot) Dean and Cas date (and they're cannon ages) and they decide to make their first time together special. They realize afterwards that they knew each other in high school- and were enemies, but just didn't remember it.<br/>by ILoveLasagnaMoreThanDeanLovesPie</p><p>Took some creative liberties.<br/>Dean and Castiel have been dating for two months when they finally have sex. Shortly after Castiel realizes who Dean Winchester really is. Or at least who he used to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I remember you Winchester

Dean was almost 35 and currently dating a blue-eyed-angel. They'd met through mutual friends months ago and for the past three months Dean had been in a committed relationship with Castiel. He was finally ready to seal the deal. He hadn't yet explained to Castiel why he'd waited so long, but he was ready now. He took Castiel out for burgers because they made his boyfriend very happy. As Castiel moaned rather obscenely around his burger Dean had leaned over and whispered in his ear.

  
"Cas baby that's hot as fuck. Can't wait to hear you making Those noises for me."  
They were out of the restaurant before Dean could think properly and Castiel had his lips pressed to Dean's neck.

  
"My apartments closer." Dean nods numbly. He's driving as fast as he can while Castiel strokes his upper thigh.

  
"I can't wait to get you home baby. I'm gonna open you up real slow and then I'm gonna fuck you into the mattress." Dean groans pushing down on the gas pedal as Castiel cups his dick through his jeans.

  
"Please Cas. Need you." Dean pleasds.

Castiel smirks eyes playful. "Let's get you inside baby seems like someone needs some attention." Dean moaned blushing.

  
"Please Cas want you so bad." Castiel practically dragged him to the bedroom and by the time he got there they were both down about two layers leaving Cas in a tie and his pants and Dean in pants and a T-shirt.

  
"Why do we wear so many layers?" Dean growled frustrated while Castiel shrugged pulling him closer by his belt loops.

  
"Fuck you're so pretty Dean." Dean gasped and pulled him into a bruising kiss before Castiel pushed him back into the bed.

  
"Lay down sexy I want you bad." Dean fell back onto the bed pulling Cas with him.

  
"Cas please I'm so hard for you." Swift hands quickly removed his jeans and Dean blushes nervously as he kisses Castiel the other man running his hands across Dean's stomach.

  
"T-shirt off Dean." Dean yanked it off quickly and Castiel immediately latched onto his nipple nibbling softly.

  
"Oh fuck Cas." Castiel sucked harder.

  
"Lube is in the table there." Dean grabbed it and handed it over while Cas slipped his own pants off before gently pulling Dean's boxers down pressing small kisses up and down his thighs.

  
"You're so sexy Dean." Dean blushed again and Castiel gently pressed a now lube soaked finger against the rim of his asshole.

"Feel that baby."

  
"Mmm yeah Cas." Dean groans. Castiel gently pushed a finger in moaning softly against Dean's upper thigh.

  
"Like it Dean?" Dean moaned happily.

  
"Oh fuck yes Cas so much. I want more baby." Castiel was more than happy to oblige. Soon Dean was being split open by two lube soaked fingers.

  
"Almost ready for my big cock baby?" Dean moaned and pressed back against his hand.

  
"Fuck yes in me now please." Castiel kisses up his chest as he rubbed a lube covered hand around his own cock.

  
"Stay relaxed baby." Cas orders. Dean nods and kisses him gently his body going lax in Cas' arms. Castiel pushes in gently and Dean moans loudly.

  
"Fuck you're amazing. So big Cas." Dean is a moaning mess under him.

  
"Fuck you're so tight." Cas begins to snap his hips in and out quickly building a rhythm as Dean moans and gasps under him.

  
"Cas fuck baby I'm not gonna last." Castiel nailed his prostate and Dean squeezed around him deliciously.

  
"Neither am I. God you're so gorgeous." Castiel slams into Dean's prostate again and again and suddenly the man tightens around him and their both coming. Castiel nuzzles his forehead worriedly.

  
"You okay baby?" Dean nods.

  
"Yeah Cas it was perfect." Castiel gets up to get a wash cloth and gently wipes Dean clean before curling back around him and nuzzling his hair gently.

  
"Dean I have to ask. Why did we wait so long? That was amazing!" Dean blushes and hides against him.

  
"I've had a lot of meaningless sex in my life and I didn't want this to be that." Castiel listens to him talk and suddenly things begin to fall into place. He'd known those eyes were familiar.

  
"Winchester." Dean glanced up to see a suddenly hurt stare.

  
"Hey Cas." Dean looked down unwilling to meet his eyes. Castiel glared at him and Dean pressed against his chest.

  
"You! Freshmen year shoved me into the lockers, poured soda on my favorite shirt, painted the word fag on my locker. "Sophomore year you stole my lunch money daily and beat me up. Junior year you mostly Ignored me, thank you by the way. Senior year you tied me to the parade float naked." Dean nods. He deserves this. The inevitable break up. After all Castiel was right 15 years ago he was that douchbag. Cas deserves better than that.

"Why did you hate me?" Cas demands. Dean shakes slightly.

  
"I never hated you. I hated me. My dad, John, he wasn't very accepting of homosexuality or bisexuality. I grew up believing I was broken because I liked men. You were the perfect combination of everything I liked in a guy and I hated you for that. I know that's no excuse for what I did to you and I understand if you never want to see me again. I was horrible and I don't deserve you." Dean explains. Castiel sighed.

  
"You were and you better be planning to work hard to make it up to me. It's clear you've changed and I like the new you. Don't screw up." Dean relaxes into his arms.

  
"I won't angel oh god I won't. I'm so sorry." Dean whimpers. Castiel holds him tight.

  
"We're okay Dean. It's okay." Castiel whispers. Dean nods.

  
"I'm so lucky, I love you." Castiel kisses his forehead.

  
"I love you too assbutt."

**Author's Note:**

> Still taking prompts. Smut fluff anything just comment.


End file.
